


Evans

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Draco dyes his hair, Draco's last name is Black, F/M, Harry has red hair, Harry's last name is Evans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is an unclaimed demigod. He is also a wizard and the boy who lived. He is also a twelve year old boy who is dealing with a crush on his best friend. Also, his best friend is Draco Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evans

**Author's Note:**

> This is going through some minor edits.

Percy's pov  
August,1993

BANG! BANG! BANG! Went the harpies as they renovated the big house. You see, the new camper named Harold Evers had caused the bathroom to flood. I was able to stop it but not before it damaged the Hermes cabin, the Apollo cabin and the big house. Actually, Harold Evers is most likely not his name because Mr. D said his name is Harold Evers. Everybody knows, you can't trust Mr. D with names.

It was three in the morning so Nico would be the only one up so that he could annoy Will. Naturally I went to talk to Nico. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I looked in the window. I saw Nico and Will were lying together on Nico's bed sleeping. Someone told me they were dating. Good for them.

I gave up and went down to the lake. The new kid was there.  
“Hi. My name is Harry Evens. Why did Mr. D call me Harold Evers?”  
“He does that to everyone. He calls me Peter Johnson.”  
“What’s your real name?” Harry asked.  
“Percy Jackson.” Now that I saw him up close I saw finer details. He had messy red hair and green eyes that flickered between emerald green and sea green. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and a bruise on his left elbow. There looked to be remnants of a black eye around his right eye. He was very skinny for a demigod. He would look skinny to a mortal too.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s your godly parent?”  
“Poseidon. God of the sea, earthquakes and horses.”  
“How can all of this be real? I mean Gods and monsters? Is this a joke or a prank? Did somebody think it was April fools?”  
“I’m pretty sure everyone here has felt it at some point. Eventually you’ll adjust.”  
“Really?”  
“I did.”

* * *

Harry’s pov

I set down the heavy sword that I was using. None of the swords felt right. Some were too light but most were too heavy. The only sword that had ever felt right was the sword that was on display in Dumbledore’s office.

I walked over to where Draco was hacking at a dummy with his weapon of choice, a knife. In first and second year we had despised each other but we bonded over being unclaimed kids who caused trouble in accidentally in Camp Half Blood. I was going to be the only kid at Hogwarts that knew that his last name is Black, not Malfoy. I stared at the dummy and was amazed that it still stood.  
“What? We're supposed to practice,” Draco said.  
“You did a good job,” I remarked.  
“Well, I am a Black who was raised by a Malfoy," he said smugly with a grin.

Draco had black hair that he dyed blond in the school year and obsidian eyes. He smelled of death and the only reason the horses go near him is because I’m there. He had on a orange camp t-shirt and jeans that he only wore during the summer. He looked like that Hades kid.

* * *

Spring 1992

Snape’s pov

The boy was nothing like Potter. He had red hair. Instead of being purposely messy, his hair was  
windswept. His eyes flickered between sea green and Lily’s green. He was kind and compassionate. He excelled at potions and was afraid of heights. He doesn’t _hate ___me

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is post trials of Apollo. When this came out it was December of 2015. As all of you know, it is over a year later but I am returning and am going to bring this up to date with the info we know know.
> 
> I know that this fic is apparently set in the 1990s, I just wanted to make Harry Potter and Heroes of Olympus line up.


End file.
